I'll Come Back For You
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: / "I never leave you again. I'm promise." / Short fanfic about ChulHyuk couple. Don't like, don't read. Shou-ai. Hope you like it. RnR please.


Title: I'll Come Back For You

.

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Kim Heechul

.

Support Cast: Super Junior members

.

Pair: HeeHyuk/ChulHyuk

.

Genre: Romance

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe), Shou-ai.

.

.

Eunhyuk berdiri di balkon kamarnya, sesekali namja manis tersebut menghela napasnya. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Ia lelah dengan jadwal promosi 5jib mereka yang gila-gilaan, harus perform dalam berbagai macam acara musik dalam sehari, harus melakukan handstand berkali-kali dalam sehari sehingga membuat lengannya sakit. Ditambah lagi ia harus tetap syuting dalam berbagai acara TV KBS, SBS dan yang lainnya, dan sekarang kabar bahwa hyung kesayangannya yang akan segera wamil terus-terusan membayanginya. Ia tidak hanya lelah secara fisik, tapi mentalnya juga lelah. Ia tidak ingin hyung kesayangannya tersebut pergi meninggalkannya.

Kriet

Seorang namja cantik membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, namja cantik tersebut melangkah ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Eunhyuk hanya diam saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang, ia tetap diam saat ia mendengar langkah kaki orang tersebut yang berjalan ke tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Ia tahu, ia mengenali langkah kaki itu, ia bisa mengenali langkah kaki itu bahkan dengan mata tertutup sekalipun.

"Hyung," gumam Eunhyuk pelan, masih tetap dalam posisinya semula.

Dua buah lengan memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dengan lembut, "Panggil namaku," bisik namja cantik tersebut tepat di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Heechul-hyung," Heechul tersenyum saat mendengar suara yang indah tersebut menyebutkan namanya.

"Hm."

"Gajima," senyum di wajah Heechul memudar saat ia mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk selanjutnya.

Dieratkannya pelukannya ke tubuh namja yang lebih muda darinya tersebut, "Mianhae," hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan sekarang.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya, namja manis tersebut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Heechul, "Andwaeyo."

"Hyukkie-ah."

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Heechul, namja manis tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya, dipandanginya wajah dari hyung kesayangannya tersebut.

"Kenapa harus sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Sudah waktunya, hyung tidak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama, kau mengerti bukan?" jawab Heechul sambil mengusap rambut bleaching Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, "Andwaeyo! Aku tidak mau!" serunya.

Heechul menghela napasnya, 'Keluar juga sifat anak-anaknya,' batinnya.

"Hyung hanya pergi sebentar."

"Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar," jawab Eunhyuk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Heechul diam, digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Namja cantik tersebut berpaling dan melangkah sambil tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke arah tempat tidurnya. Didudukkannya tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Eunhyuk, ditepuk-tepuknya tempat di sampingnya, menyuruh Eunhyuk agar berduduk di sampingnya. Eunhyuk menuruti kemauan Heechul dan duduk di sampingnya, namja manis tersebut memandang Heechul dalam diam.

"Dengar, hyung juga tidak ingin pergi dan meningalkanmu. Tapi mau tidak mau hyung harus pergi, kau mau hyung menjadi orang yang berbakti pada negara bukan? Lagipula hyung hanya pergi untuk sementara, hyung janji hyung akan kembali untukmu," kata Heechul sambil mengusap air mata Eunhyuk yang mulai mengalir.

"Janji?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum, dikaitkannya jari kelingking Eunhyuk dengan jari kelingkingnya sendiri, namja cantik tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Janji."

"Jinjja?"

"Jinjja."

"Jeongmal."

"..."

"Hyung?" Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya saat tidak ada jawaban dari Heechul.

Cup!

"Umph!" Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget saat Heechul langsung menariknya mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir manis Eunhyuk, dilumatnya pelan bibir namjachingu-nya tersebut.

Eunhyuk mulai memejamkan matanya, dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak memeluk leher Heechul dan namja manis tersebut membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah terlatih Heechul memasukinya. Merasa mendapat izin, Heechul langsung memasuki rongga mulut Eunhyuk yang hangat.

Merasa memerlukan oksigen, Eunhyuk mendorong dada Heechul dengan pelan. Merasakan dorongan pelan dari namja di depannya, Heechul dengan terpaksa mengakhiri sesi ciuman mereka. Dipandanginya Eunhyuk yang terengah-engah di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar, bagaimana tidak, jika sekarang di hadapanmu terdapat seorang namja manis dengan wajah merah, napas yang ngos-ngosan dan di bibirnya terdapat benang saliva yang berasal dari ciuman mereka tadi, benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Hyung, waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Heechul mengacak rambut bleaching Eunhyuk dengan gemas, "Kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan, makanya aku cium!" katanya dengan gemas.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin memastikan," jawab Eunhyuk dengan polos.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau. Cepat tidur, besok kau ada schedule bukan?"

"Nae!" jawab Eunhyuk, dan namja manis itu pun segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Heechul menarik selimut Eunhyuk hingga mencapai dagu namja manis tersebut. Dikecupnya pelan kening Eunhyuk.

"Hyung," panggil Eunhyuk.

"Hm?"

"Temani aku."

Heechul tersenyum, "Tentu," jawabnya. Diusapnya puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut, membuat yang diusap merasa nyaman, dan tidak lama setelah itu rasa kantuk yang luar biasa datang menghampirinya.

"Hyung," gumamnya pelan dengan mata yang hampir tertutup.

"Hm?"

"Saranghae."

Heechul lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, dikecupnya bibir Eunhyuk yang sudah terlelap dengan lembut.

"Nae. Nado saranghae."

.

2 Tahun Kemudian

.

Ting! Tong!

Bel dorm lantai 11 milik Super Junior berbunyi dan menandakan bahwa ada tamu datang. Ryeowook berlari kecil ke arah pintu dan membukanya, namja mungil tersebut terperanjat kaget saat ia melihat seorang namja yang amat sangat dikenalnya berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Namja tersebut tersenyum, "Annyeong," sapanya.

"A, annyeong," jawab Ryeowook tergagap.

"Dia ada?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nae," jawabnya, "Ayo masuk!" lanjutnya dengan senyuman, sepertinya ia sudah bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Namja tersebut mengikuti langkah kaki Ryeowook, "Dia baru pulang dari acara Strong Heart tadi, jadi aku rasa ia sedang ada di kamarnya," jelas namja imut tersebut.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah," jawab namja tersebut.

Pandangan mata para member yang berkumpul di ruang tengah terpusat pada namja yang baru datang tadi, mereka semua memandang namja tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya sekaligus senang.

"Wae?" tanya namja tersebut.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Akhirnya kau kembali, hyung."

"Dia sudah sangat merindukanmu," Kyuhyun menambahkan.

Namja tersebut hanya tersenyum dan langsung memasuki sebuah kamar.

"Ya, monkey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya saat ia memasuki kamar tersebut dan melihat seorang namja manis yang sedang berguling-guling tidak jelas di lantai kamarnya dengan memegang ponsel silver kesayangannya.

Namja manis tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ia terdiam setelah melihat siapa namja yang tadi memanggilnya, tanpa sadar air matanya mulai mengalir. Namja yang tadi menyapa namja manis tersebut berjalan memasuki kamar, diusapnya air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua bola mata namja manis tersebut.

"Dasar cengeng," ejeknya.

"Heechul-hyung."

Heechul tersenyum, "Aku kembali, Hyukkie-ah."

Grep!

Sebuah pelukan erat dihadiahkan Eunhyuk pada Heechul.

"Hyung. Jeongmal, bogoshipoyo."

"Nae, nado. Hyuk-ah, saranghaeyo."

"Nado, hyung. Nado saranghae. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Aku berjanji, chagiya. I never leave you again. I'm promise, dear. Love you baby."

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil dalam pelukan Heechul.

"Love you too, hyung."

.

The End

.

I'm back, setelah hiatus berkepanjangan, saya kembali dengan membawa FF GaJe nan aneh ini. :D

Review? Kritik n saran, flame juga boleh. Asal jangan flame oppadeul SuJu saja! :D


End file.
